


Pull Out Some Hope For Me

by patdkitten



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, closeting, stunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patdkitten/pseuds/patdkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's half an hour to midnight and Louis is in the middle of telling a rather involved story that involves a lot of flailing – he's entirely surprised he hasn't soaked Danielle in Corona yet and he's quite surprised she hasn't just dumped his beer on him – when his phone starts playing music. He knows he can't hide the smile that crosses his face when he glances at his phone and sees who's calling.</p><p>He waves the phone at his captive audience, wondering briefly why they're able to hear him. His house is <i>packed</i> with people he knows for New Year's. “Gotta take this, loves. It's the better half.”</p><p>“You're adorable,” Danielle laughs, her free hand coming up to pat his arse as he detaches himself from the group. “Tell your man I say hi, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry is half a world away, it's New Year's Eve, and Louis misses him so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Out Some Hope For Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Tanni, Jess, and cuddlyreader. You know why. :)
> 
> Pussycat Galore actually comes from an RP I have with my friend Tanni. Just wanted to write out a quick fic for the new year and to respond to recent stunts and the Out of the Woods music video.
> 
> Title comes from Long Day by Matchbox 20.
> 
> If you want to, you can send all concerns to me at my tumblr [here.](http://doncasterkitten.tumblr.com)

It's half an hour to midnight and Louis is in the middle of telling a rather involved story that involves a lot of flailing – he's entirely surprised he hasn't soaked Danielle in Corona yet and he's quite surprised she hasn't just dumped his beer on him – when his phone starts playing music. He knows he can't hide the smile that crosses his face when he glances at his phone and sees who's calling.

He waves the phone at his captive audience, wondering briefly why they're able to hear him. His house is _packed_ with people he knows for New Year's. “Gotta take this, loves. It's the better half.”

“You're adorable,” Danielle laughs, her free hand coming up to pat his arse as he detaches himself from the group. “Tell your man I say hi, yeah?”

Not for the first time, Louis wishes he were genuinely interested in girls because Danielle is _amazing_. He's grateful that Irving suggested her for what's hopefully his last heterosexual dating stunt. Her family's equally amazing, and aren't as thirsty for the attention as the Jungwirths.

He ducks into a closet – oh, the _irony_ \- and thumbs 'answer' on his phone, putting it to his ear. “Hey, baby. Dani says hi.”

Harry's chuckle is warm, just as warm as the sun Louis hopes he's enjoying. “Hi to your stunt too. You got some time to hop on Skype?”

Louis cracks open the door of the closet, peering out. All of the main rooms are full, and he can see people trailing upstairs. “Uh, give me five. I'll check to see if our bedroom's free and I'll hop on.”

Another warm, sunny chuckle. _Fuck_ , but Louis misses his ship like a physical ache. “See you in five then.”

It actually takes Louis seven minutes – minutes he counts each and every one of – to get to his bedroom. He had to shoo out a couple making out on the pile of coats that fills his king bed, and he's quite testy as he turns the bedroom tv on. It's another minute before he's signing onto Skype and half yet another before Harry's face fills the 50 inch screen.

“Took you long enough.” Harry's teeth are blindingly white in his tanned skin and the physical ache twists in Louis' gut again. He should be in Anguilla with his other half, not stuck in the UK with a fake girlfriend and throwing a New Year's party like he has no care in the world.

Instead, he waves his Corona idly, trying for flippant. He's even sure he succeeds. “You know how it is. Life of the party.”

Harry cups his chin in his hand, smiling down into his phone's camera. Louis doesn't even restrain himself from reaching out to trace Harry's lower lip on the screen. “You said Dani said hi, Kens sends her love.”

Louis waves his bottle of beer again. “I saw the pap pics. You look like you're shagging her in broad daylight this time.”

Harry dissolves into giggles. Louis is so fucking _in love_. “Had to make it convincing. You know how it is.”

Harry's giggles dissolve and they just stare hungrily at each other. Being half a world away has never been easy on them. Louis doesn't think it'll ever go away. It's one of the major reasons that they've got a 50 inch tv hanging up on the bedroom wall, for crying out loud.

Finally, Harry whispers, “Five minutes.”

It should shake Louis from the stupor caused by just staring at his boy, but it takes him another minute to respond. “Four.”

Soon, the pair of them can hear a countdown downstairs once there's two minutes to midnight. One minute to midnight.

“30 seconds, babe.” Harry's voice is quiet, and it sounds worldweary, like all he'd like to be is next to Louis. Louis wishes, not for the first time, that he and Harry can have a New Year's where they're publicly together. Where they can post ridiculous kissy pictures on their Instagrams. That's what he wants for next year.

“Ten.”

Together, they count down to one. And as one, they press their fingers to their lips and place it toward the camera at midnight.

“I miss you, Haz.” Louis whispers as his hand drops, fingers gripping his phone.

“Be my second kiss of the new year, yeah?” Harry smiles, but this one has the sun hidden by clouds. “Go kiss Danielle. I'm sure you already have it covered in case people need a midnight kiss.”

“Did it as soon as it was dark.” Louis' voice sounds exactly the way Harry's smile looks. His face looks the same way. His hand reaches for the remote, as reluctant as always to end the Skype call. “Call you at your midnight, yeah?”

Harry presses another kiss to the camera of his phone. “Yeah. Love you, Boo.”

 

 

A few hours later, Louis' house has emptied of all the extra people, poured into taxi cabs. His family is tucked in their guest rooms. Danielle is happily tucked in hers, all the more evidence to support his being in a new relationship. He wants nothing more than to collapse into his huge bed and bury his face in Harry's pillows, chasing the other man's scent as he runs into his dreams.

He's tired and more than a bit drunk, but he's got to stay up for another midnight half a world away. He knows that Harry wouldn't mind if he napped between and just kept the call to Facetime when he wakes back up, more than slightly hungover and regretting every drink he'd had. At least he's already in trackies and one of Harry's t-shirts that hangs loosely on him, and trying to use Tumblr as a distraction.

He's beginning to think that maybe a quick nap wouldn't be too much – Harry would understand, after all, because of the time difference – when there's a quiet knock on his bedroom door. He grunts, loud enough to be heard, and there's a slight hesitation before the door opens a fraction.

Danielle peeks in, worrying her lower lip. “Can I come in? I imagine you've heard about it, or you knew, or...” She trails off, like she's worried he'll snap at her for whatever she's approaching him with. There's a streak of cream past her feet and Pussycat Galore herself hops up on the bed, trilling for attention. Louis buries his fingers in the cat's soft fur, wondering a bit drunkenly if he'll ever get the chance to show either of his babies off to the world on his Instagram.

“She was hiding in my room during the party,” Danielle offers, taking a step into the bedroom as if the cat's actions have made her bold. She closes the door softly behind her, and Louis pulls his gaze from the Birman now blissfully purring on Harry's pillows to the actress. She's wearing an oversized Rovers jersey that he knows has 28 on the back – a gift to further the evidence of their relationship, Dani had giggled when she'd proudly shown him when she'd arrived – and soft black yoga pants. She looks every inch as soft as Louis feels in his own comfortable pajamas, and just as worldweary as he feels. “I didn't just want to bring her, though.”

Louis wonders briefly what his sisters, what his mum and Dan would think, but he finds himself patting Harry's side of the bed. “Join me. I can't ever sleep alone.”

There's a quiet smile, like she understands him perfectly, as she crosses the room. As she settles gingerly on Harry's side, clearly aware of who's spot she's currently taking, she holds her phone up. “It's all over Twitter. Her video dropped.”

At her words, Louis goes cold. Danielle doesn't need to explain who 'she' is; he knows _exactly_ who 'she' is. They'd heard that Taylor was dropping the video for Out of the Woods tonight. Harry had jumped into agreement of a stunt to balance out the damage because they'd been convinced Taylor was mending bridges from Haylor so she wouldn't have egg on her face during the hiatus.

“I haven't watched it yet.” Danielle says into the silence left by his lack of response, otherwise broken by Pussycat's contented purring. “Thought about it, but then I thought, 'maybe Lou'd like some company, since....'” Her voice trails off, and her lip is caught between her teeth again, her hazel eyes worried like she's afraid he's going to go off the handle and wake everyone up.

“Since Harry's not here.” Louis finishes, still feeling cold. Danielle nods before shifting closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Do you, um.” She hesitates, like she's not sure how to word the request. How to word it in such a way that he won't fly off the handle. _God_ , he wishes he was straight. She's _fantastic_ , but she's not _Harry_. “Do you want to watch it with me?”

He wants to say no. He knows he _should_ say no. Instead he finds himself saying yes, and passing over the remote to the tv on the far wall. In what feels like no time at all, Danielle quickly calls up the YouTube app on the smart tv and has the music video ready to go. Her head turns toward him, worry still evident in her eyes.

“Are you ready?” Her voice is quiet, like he's suddenly become a wild animal she has to speak to in soft tones so as to not spook him. Louis exhales slowly, reaching over to pick up his cat and take the hand that's not holding the remote. At his small nod, the actress hits play.

It's not as bad as he's expecting. Yes, it's obvious that Taylor is still trying to sell Haylor. He remembers that dress. The use of the wolves twists something in his gut, hearing the chorus of his own Wolves echoing through his brain. If it weren't for Danielle's fingers twining with his, he'd reach over to touch his airplane tattoo, _any_ of the tattoos that are Harry's, when she throws the necklace off the cliff.

He knows the song screams Harry. He remembers Harry coming home with stitches in his chin. He remembers _everything_ about Haylor. He won't ever forget it. And he knows the internet is comparing Danielle and him to Haylor, even though the stunts are so different behind the scenes. He has more power in this stunt than Harry had back then.

As the words 'she found herself and somehow that was everything' comes across the screen, he can feel Danielle's thumb rubbing circles over the back of his hand.

They sit there in silence, thankful the app doesn't play another video, and Louis nearly forgets he's got company until Danielle speaks.

“She's so full of herself, isn't she?”

He starts, turning to look at her with wide eyes, because he's not expecting the contempt that laces through Danielle's voice. She grins back at him. Although it doesn't quite reach her eyes, he finds himself appreciating the attempt.

She pulls his hand closer to her, patting the back of it with her other hand. “You should call your man. Tell him about it. I'll leave you to it.”

She begins to rise, and he finds himself pulling her back down. “Stay.”

She shoots him a questioning look, but does as he says. He doesn't think too closely about it as he takes the remote from her, pulling up Skype and dialling Harry.

A minute later, Harry's smiling on the screen once more. “You're a few minutes off, babe.” The smile freezes as he sees that Louis' not alone, and some distant part of Louis wonders what's going through his mind at seeing Louis' winter girlfriend sitting on Harry's side of the bed. Wonders if Harry thinks what part of the fandom thinks; that Louis' had enough of the distance and the closet and is considering cheating – again or finally – with a girl he's stunting with.

As if she's aware of the tension in the air, Danielle clears her throat, her free hand raising like she's trying to pacify Harry through the Skype call. “Taylor dropped her Out of the Woods video. Didn't know if you knew, and didn't think Louis should be alone when he saw it.”

Harry's quiet for so long that Louis' drunken brain goes into overdrive. Can Harry see that Danielle's still holding Louis' hand, even though it doesn't mean anything? Did Harry forget that Taylor had plans of dropping the video tonight? Was Harry considering what he thinks Louis' currently doing with Kendall?

He's beginning to feel sick, not just from the alcohol, when Harry finally speaks. “She texted me when it dropped. Didn't respond to it.” His gaze drops away from the camera, looking at something on his end. “Don't want to watch it until I'm ready.”  
As if aware that Louis can't bring himself to speak, Danielle speaks for him. “It's a pretty music video, but it's pretty typical Taylor Swift stuff.”

“There's wolves.” Louis says suddenly, his fingers twisting in Danielle's hand. Some distant part of his brain wonders if he's hurting her, but she makes no reaction. Maybe if he is hurting her, she knows it's not her fault. “In her bloody video, H. _Wolves_. I know that's Nialler and Payno's song, but.”

“It's a One Direction song.” Harry says, voice gone emotionless. He suddenly looks tired, like he's become an entirely different person and not the sun he was when he answered the call. Louis wishes that Harry was sitting next to him right now, not Danielle. As if aware of his thoughts, the actress squeezes his hand. “I'll talk to Jeff, see how he and his dad want to spin this. I'll text you how that goes.” He runs a hand over his face, gaze flickering off into the distance again briefly before he looks at Danielle. “Mind staying on my side tonight, so Lou's not alone?”

Louis wants to protest, wants to say that he doesn't want Danielle to spend the night in his room, wants to say that he hasn't slept in the same bed as a girl since he was trying to make Elounor look real. Before he gets any of that out, he can see Danielle nodding. There's a small smile on her face, but it doesn't look happy, just resigned. Like she's aware that she's a temporary replacement for someone who can't be there. _God_ , but Danielle deserves someone who deserves her, not this stunt. Louis' suddenly so tired of this winter girlfriend stunt, even if it's one of the options of ending babygate.

“I'll stay here tonight, yeah.”

“Thanks.” Harry presses his fingers to his lips, pressing it against the camera. “Happy new year, boo.”

Louis finds himself mirroring Harry, whispering “Happy new year” back. Harry looks at him for a long moment before a determined look crosses his face and the call hangs up.

He sits in silence with Danielle for a few moments before she yawns widely. “It's getting late. Let's get some sleep, okay? Always the possibility of a long day tomorrow.”

Louis nods, thumb brushing over the keys of his phone to send Harry a 'goodnight, love you x' text before he sets his phone down on his nightstand. He moves to roll over to spoon Danielle – if she's going to be Harry's replacement for the night, she's the little spoon – but before he can follow through, he feels her soft, feminine body spooning up behind him.

“You look like you need this more.” Her voice is quiet and warm, just as warm as her breath on the back of his neck. “This will all be over before you know it.”

Louis curls his fingers over the hand pressed to his chest, feeling her breath slow until the actress is fast asleep behind him. He knows she's right. He just can't wait until it's over.


End file.
